Overly Protective
by Shelberrrz
Summary: Amanda finds herself in an uncomfortable situation and immediately reaches out to Fin. She realizes she needs Fin more than she ever imagined and her emotions might ruin her partnership.
1. Pre-Chapter

Amanda's hands were shaking. Her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest and it vibrated throughout her entire body. Her impulses took over and she reached for her phone on the coffee table, trembling as she found her partner's number in her contacts. As the phone dialed and began to ring, Amanda quickly got up from her couch and approached her front door, leaning against it, locking the deadbolt.

"Hey, girl - you alright It's two o'clock in the morning," Fin answered, sounding as though his slumber had been interrupted-yet concerned about why his partner was calling him so late.

"Fin," Amanda began, trying to swallow the uneasiness in her tone of voice but failing. Fin immediately knew something wasn't right, "can you come over here?"

Amanda probably shouldn't have called him. She was just nervous, and Fin always managed to make her feel safe and protected when she was with him.


	2. Drunk & Foolish

A/N: So this chapter takes place a few hours before the pre-chapter. This is my first SVU story and I'm not 100% sure about how well I'll be able to write these characters, but I have fallen in love with the Finanda ship so hard and I really wanted to write down this idea that I've had in my head for days.

* * *

**A few hours earlier...**

Amanda wasn't the type to get into personal conversations with people she barely knew, which is why her meetings at Gamblers Anonymous weren't always pleasant. Lately, though, she's been sharing a lot more, allowing herself to open up. And since then, a fellow gambling addict has found himself confiding in her. The detective considered him a friend - Roger - that was his name.

Roger recently found himself in a personal situation, a situation he shared with Amanda. She found out that he was having problems with his wife, and she was threatening to move out and take their child with her. It wasn't until tonight that Roger told Amanda that his wife left him a couple weeks ago because "she wasn't in love with him anymore" and "she couldn't waste the rest of her life feeling miserable."

The blonde detective invited her friend out for a couple of drinks after the meeting in which he agreed to. She wanted to offer her friend someone to vent to. Once they arrived at the bar, Amanda and Roger had a long conversation about life and love, and they even touched into Amanda's love life recently-which was less than active. A couple hours passed and Amanda was slightly buzzed, but Roger had been knocking back his beers the entire time. Noticing her friend had a little bit too much to drink, Amanda decided they'd both take a cab home.

When they stopped in front of Amanda's apartment building, Roger was still feeling pretty down about his wife and the alcohol only seemed to deepen his depression. Feeling badly, Amanda invited him up for a coffee to sober him up a little before he headed home for the night.

"I know ya feel like shit right now. But believe me, things will get better," Amanda said, hoping to make her friend feel better. She approached the couch where Roger was sitting and handed him the hot cup of coffee. "And if ya ever feel like you're gonna slip up, you have my number. You can always call if ya need someone to talk ya down."

Roger smiled in appreciation and watched as the detective sat down beside him on the couch, "Thanks, Amanda. But you're not my sponsor... and it's not like you really have time to listen to my problems during your hectic work day."

Amanda placed a hand on top of his knee and leaned forward, looking him in the eyes, "My job is to serve and protect. I think, if you need someone to talk to and I'm able to help, that's part of what I'm meant to be doin'," she smiled another reassuring smile, giving his knee a gentle squeeze.

Then, out of nowhere, Roger leaned forward and pressed an unexpected kiss to the blonde's lips in which she pulled out of, "Roger, what-"

"-Please," he interrupted, the desperation in his eyes growing as he leaned forward towards her again. Raising a hand, she pushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear, "I need this. I need something. I feel a connection with you." He leaned in to kiss her again, capturing her lips with his own for only a brief moment before she pushed away again.

"Wow, Roger, I am so sorry if I sent out any sort of mixed signals but-"

"Don't do this to me. I need you," he interrupted once more, grasping at her hips to pull her closer as she struggled to escape his strong grasp. But once he got on top of her, she found herself almost unable to move and she could smell the liquor on his breath.

"Roger! Roger, get off of me!" She rose her voice, but she froze and a sob escaped from her throat as his hand started to put up her skirt. But nothing happened. After an uncomfortable pause, it seemed as though Roger realized what he was doing and pushed himself off of her. She ran a hand over his face and he stood from the couch, leaving Amanda there trembling. He looked disgusted with himself and breathlessly apologized before rushing out of Amanda's apartment.


	3. I Got Your Back

Within the few minutes after getting off the phone with her partner, Amanda took a moment to take a few deep breaths. She was fine. She shouldn't have called Fin, shouldn't have worried him. Maybe the stress of the job was just getting to her, and the nature of the situation shook her up pretty good. But it wasn't worth getting upset over. Roger was gone. She texted Fin shortly after calming down: 'Fin, I'm sorry. Everything is fine. Just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow at the precinct.' She went into her kitchen to get herself a glass of ice water and clear her head. She had stashed a box of cigarettes for emergencies in one of her junk drawers. Retrieving it, as well as a lighter, Amanda placed the menthol stick between her lips and put the flame to it's head, sucking in the calming yet deadly smoke.

She didn't get halfway through her cigarette before hearing a knock at the door. "Fin?" Amanda called out, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Open the door," Fin called through the front door, his voice soft yet full of concern for his partner.

Amanda quickly put out her cigarette and tossed the rest of it in the trash can under her sink, as if it made a difference. She knew very well that the other detective would smell smoke. She made her way to the front door, unlocking the deadbolt and letting the older man inside. "What are you doin' here? I said everything was fine," Amanda told him softly, crossing her arms tightly over her chest after shutting the door behind her partner.

Fin's eyes scanned over her, noticing immediately that something was off. Her eyes were red, like maybe she had been crying and she certain sounded shook up on the phone when she called him, "After I got your text, I hurried my ass over here even faster." She examined her apartment, noticing a mug of coffee on the floor on the other side of the couch tipped over on its side with the contents all over the floor. He smelled cigarette smoke. He knew something wasn't right here. "What happened?" Finally, he turned to face her again, a more demanding tone of voice.

Amanda shook her head, releasing a deep sigh, "It's nothin', Fin. I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm fine, okay?" She was trying her best to be convincing and reassuring, but she could already tell Fin wasn't buying into it.

"Amanda," Fin began, his voice even more firm than before, "I ain't leavin' until you tell me what happened."

Amanda just looked at him, reluctant to speak but she knew she would end up having to at some point. There was no way Fin would just let this go, and now she felt even worse for making him worry about her. Another deep sigh was emitted, and Amanda walked passed him, taking a seat on her couch. "I went to a meeting this evening and a friend of mine was having a really hard time. He's been havin' little slip ups, nothin' too major. His family life has fallen apart so I took him out for drinks to try and make him feel better," she paused, chewing on the inside of her lip for a moment. She didn't want to tell Fin this, but now that she started, there was no getting around it. "Long story short, he has a little too much to drink, I invite him in for a coffee to sober him up before he goes home, and apparently I sent some sort of mixed signals. He got the wrong idea and..." how was she supposed to word this without it sounding too bad?

"And what? Did he hurt you?" Fin asked, becoming impatient to hear what happened next, because he already wanted to beat the shit out of this guy.

"No," Amanda quickly answered, shaking her head, "but I thought that he might..." There. That's where she would leave things.

"Amanda..." Fin began, taking a seat beside his partner on the couch, "did he try to rape you?"

Amanda stopped. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question, and she pulled her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes stung with fresh tears, but she quickly blinked them away, "I don't know. It- It happened too fast. He had.. had his hand.. up my skirt and then... he was gone."

"What's this mother fucker's name?" Fin asked, growing more angry with each word Amanda uttered.

"Fin, don't. He stopped. He was drunk, and maybe it was my fault. Maybe I was unintentionally flirting with him and he got the wrong idea."

"Well, did you tell him to stop?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then he was forcing himself on you unconcentually. Do I really need to explain this to you, Amanda?"

"I never should have called you, okay?" Amanda said abruptly, quickly standing up from the couch and holding her arms that had been folded over her chest once more. "I was a little scared and you were the first person I thought of. The first person I wanted to see, because I feel safe when I'm around you. But it was a mistake. He didn't mean to. I know victims tell us that all the time, but this time it's true."

Fin looked at his partner, standing from the couch himself but keeping a couple feet of distance between the two of them. "I got your back, Amanda. Always," he paused, moving to walk past her. He stopped beside her and spoke quietly, "even if ya don't want me to." Fin gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he made his way to her front door once more. "Have a nice night, Amanda. Keep your door locked."


	4. Anger Problems

A couple of weeks had passed and Amanda had been avoiding attending another Gamblers Anonymous meeting. It wasn't that she was afraid of Roger, because she genuinely believed that the broken knew what he did, and knew that it wasn't right. She also believed that he would never allow that line to be crossed ever again. The reason Detective Rollins had been avoiding her meetings was because she was afraid it would be awkward seeing Roger now. Roger was a good friend of hers, so she decided that tonight she would be returning to GA and make things right between the two of them.

SVU had just closed a case they've been on top of for a week so Olivia and Amaro invited their fellow detectives out for drinks to celebrate. Everyone's eyes shifted to Rollins as she removed her jacket from the back of her chair. "I would but... I think I'm gonna go to a meeting tonight."

Fin's eyes narrowed slightly, disapproving of his partner going back to a meeting on her own, especially if that bastard that nearly attacked her was going to be there. He realized he couldn't keep her from going to her meetings, but he could at least make sure she would be safe.

"Fin?" Amaro asked, averting his gaze to the older male detective, "What about you?"

"Nah," Fin responded with a shake of his head, "I think I'm just gonna head home and catch up on some sleep."

"Alright," Olivia said, glancing in her partner's direction, "looks like it's just you and me," shifting her gaze to the other set of detectives, she offered them both a smile and a wave of her hand, "Have a good night you guys."

"You two," Fin and Amanda both said in synchrony, and they looked at each other, locking eyes. The blonde smiled at her partner and he smiled back before she slipped her jacket onto her shoulders. "G'night, Fin."

As she headed out the front doors of the Police Department, Fin was trailing behind her a ways and stopped her as she got to her car. "Amanda," he called out to her, and the blonde whipped around curiously.

"Yeah?" She asked, hoping that he wouldn't bring up the whole Roger thing again. He was doing so well with not mentioning anything that happened, even though Amanda could tell it was bothering him.

"You ain't goin' to that meetin' unless you take me with you."

Amanda rolled her eyes, but the faint smile on her face let her partner know that she appreciated his concern, "I'm gonna be fine. You ain't gotta protect me, Fin. I'm a big girl... I can take care of myself."

"Is that why you called me the night you invited him to your place?" He asked, cocking a brow matter-of-factly.

Amanda's smile began to fade, being replaced with slight impatience, "Alright, for your peace of mind, you can come with me. But I ain't bringin' you along every single time. Got that?" She raised a blonde eyebrow at him and he grinned faintly, nodding his head in agreement. He wanted to know who this guy was so he could keep his eye on him. "You're comin' in loud and clear," he nodded, getting into the passenger seat of her car.

Fin had a hard exterior and he certainly wasn't an open book. You had to really know him to understand him. At first, she thought he was just an angry person, because he always looked like an angry person. But now, even if he wasn't smiling, Amanda could tell when her partner was in a good mood just by the way he spoke to her. Which still wasn't an easy thing to figure out because his voice was always low and gruff, no matter what. Amanda just knows - especially when something was bothering him. She could tell he's been a little bent out of shape over the whole Roger thing, but the blonde knew he would get over it soon enough. Maybe taking Fin to GA tonight would be a good thing, so he can see for himself that Roger isn't a threat.

It was uncomfortable. The entire meeting. Fin sat beside Amanda the entire time, and she noticed Roger and her partner eying each other throughout the whole thing. It was awkward, but it was about to become even more awkward. Amanda had been gathering up the courage to speak to Roger all evening, and it was finally time to approach him. However, she didn't have to approach him. He approached her.  
As people began to leave the meeting, Roger walked up to Amanda, cautiously looking over at Fin and looking as though he was trying to figure out who the man was. "Amanda, can- can I talk to you, please?"

"I dunno, can you?" Fin chimed in, his voice somewhat threatening.

Amanda's eyes widened and she looked over at Fin, as if trying to tell him to knock it off.

"I'm sorry," Amanda said, touching Roger's arm and leading him outside, away from her nosy, over protective partner, "that's my partner. He's just-"

"Did you tell him?" Roger interrupted, eyes narrowed as he looked down at Amanda.

Suddenly, the blonde detective was at a loss her words. How should she answer this question? Obviously with the truth, but how would be respond? Alright, you have to say something now, "Uh, I- I'll admit, I was a little nervous and shaken up after that night but c'mon... can you really blame me after what you did?"

Roger looked deeply offended, and he was silent for a moment as he shook his head. She didn't have any idea what was going through his head, and that frightened her a bit. "I didn't hurt you. How could you even think that I would do something like that? You know me, Amanda."

Now she felt like shit, "Hey, listen, I didn-"

"No. I don't even care about what you have to say. I wanted to come to you and be an adult and talk about what happened that night. I wanted to tell you that I was sorry about how I acted and that it would never happen again. Hell, I even wanted to take you out for a drink or dinner or something."

Amanda's brows lifted at what he said, slightly surprised by it. "But... didn't your wife just leave you?"

"I really like you, Amanda," he paused, offense still clear on his face, "and you were the one person I thought might be able to clear my mind, make me forget about all the shit that I've been through... at least for a little while. But you don't even trust me."

Amanda was so confused. Didn't she just tell him the night he came over to her apartment that she wasn't interested in him in that way? Why was he trying to make her feel like shit about this? "Even if what occurred at my apartment a few weeks ago never happened, Roger... I still wouldn't be up for bein' anybody's rebound fuck, okay?" She didn't mean to make it sound that way, but in all honesty she was getting a little aggravated with him.

It was apparent by the look on his face that he was getting aggravated as well. "Fine. I won't fuckin' bother you again."

Fin noticed the anger in the man's face from afar and the detective wasted no time in approaching the pair and standing a few feet away from his partner.

"And tell your fuckin' cop boyfriend to get off my case. That's what he's here for, right?" Roger frowned, pointing a finger at Fin, "Checkin' up on me because a bitch cries rape."

Oh my God, this was starting to get out of hand - Amanda could sense it. This wasn't a very good idea at all, and although it pissed her off to be called a bitch, she didn't even get the chance to say anything about it before Fin was up in Roger's face. And Fin was definitely a lot more built than Roger.

"Call her a bitch again and I'll make sure you never get the chance to rape nobody, catch my drift?"

"GUYS!" Amanda said, placing a hand on Fin's upper arm and pushing him back. "That's enough. Fin, we're done here." After getting them apart, Amanda continued to gently push Fin along as she looked over her shoulder at Roger. She didn't say anything, she simply made sure that he stayed in his place until they were gone.

Amanda drove back with her partner in his passenger seat. He really was overly protective of her, and she couldn't imagine why. He does more than a partner is required to do, not that she was complaining. Amanda didn't think she's ever had someone care about her as much as Fin does. At least no one that's ever shown it the way he has. How did she get so lucky to have a partner like him? Why did she even deserve it?  
"What're you even doin' bein' buddy buddy with a dude like that?" Fin asked, trying to wrap his head around why she even talked to that man in the first place.

"I've never seen him like this before. So mean and... violent," Amanda shook her head, running her hands over her face. After tonight, she really, really needed a cigarette and that spare back in her kitchen was already calling her name.

"Guess he don't take rejection very well," Fin said, and she could tell there was a hint of amusement in his voice, which ended up making her involuntarily smile.

"Apparently not."

There was a short silence.

"And you ain't goin' to your next meetin' without me, you realize that, right?"

Amanda rolled her eyes, but the faint grin remained, "After tonight, I didn't think I'd receive that privilege."


End file.
